My little girl
by May Goblinweb
Summary: Depois de uma linda noite de amor com Angel Buffy descobre que está grávida, mas agora ele está Angelus e vai fazer a sua vida um inferno, ela terá de mata-lo e deixará os seus amigos para trás… será que ela volta? Confira uma historia emocionante de Buff


**Título:** My little girl

**Autora: **May Goblinweb

**Classificação: **Livre

**Casal: **Buffy e Angel

**Spoilers: **Depois de uma linda noite de amor com Angel Buffy descobre que está grávida, mas agora ele está Angelus e vai fazer a sua vida um inferno, ela terá de mata-lo e deixará os seus amigos para trás… será que ela volta? Confira uma historia emocionante de Buffy The Vampire Slayer

**Disclaimer: **Personagens pertencem a Joss eu apenas escrevo o que eu gostaria que acontecesse nada mais!

**My little girl**

Era impossível, tinha de ser, Buffy tinha estado na negação por tanto tempo, ela tinha visto os sinais de um longo período de tempo, seis semanas, ela também tinha realmente se sentindo enjoada alguns dias.

Agora ela estava sentada sozinha no banheiro, tinha acabado de fazer um teste e estava a observar a cor começando a ficar rosa. Ela tinha estado ali sentada por quase uma hora. Sua mãe chegaria em casa em pouco tempo e ela não estava pronta para dizer sua mãe que estava grávida. Grávida, do seu namorado vampiro, ou seu ex – namorado vampiro, que estava agora tentando matar seus amigos. Ela não estava pronta para dizer a ninguém, porque ela sabia que todos iam duvidar dela. Ela quase podia ouvi-los agora "**Vampiros não podem ter filhos e bla bla bla..**." Ela começou a chorar a pensar no assunto.

Minutos antes da sua mãe chegar Buffy começou a limpar tudo, não deixando nenhum indício de sua mãe para encontrar, ela põe o caixa no lixo e pôs o lixo para fora. Logo após, ela caiu para trás em sua cama e fechou os olhos, esta era definitivamente a situação que ela não queria estar, especialmente agora. Ela mal tinha completado dezessete, e já estava no caminho para a maternidade. Não era justo.

Cerca de três semanas antes de sua noite especial, quando ela tinha um estúpido projeto com um ovo, ela tinha-lhe dito que ela não estava pensando em ter filhos durante muitos anos e ele tinha lhe dito que ele não poderia ter filhos. Ela sabia que apesar do que ele disse ter sido mentira ele tinha dito a verdade. A mentira foi óbvia, ele não sabia que ele era tão capaz de ser pai de uma criança como qualquer outra pessoa.

Pela primeira vez, pôs a mão em seu abdômen e pensou sobre o bebê. Ela sabia, não apenas a partir do período normal e sinais de teste, mas a partir de uma sensação de que havia uma criança dentro dela.

Buffy saiu em patrulha, mesmo quando todos lhe disseram para não ir. Eles todos pensavam que ela tinha gripe, e que ela não tinha cuidado dela. Ela tinha que estar lá no caso... Ela não podia sequer pensar o seu nome sem que haja dor dentro dela e lágrimas por baixo das suas bochechas. Ela saltou e desceu do muro e caminhou ao longo do cemitério, a prestar atenção a cada passo. Ela ouviu um som vindo de trás dela e girou em torno da criatura, que estava indo para o seu ataque.

- **Xander!** - Ela olha com um bocado de raiva. - **O que você está fazendo aqui**?

- **Eu estava indo para lhe perguntar a mesma coisa, você não deveria estar aqui. Você está doente. Estamos te cobrindo**.

- **Não, tenho de estar aqui caso... **

- **Caso Angel venha?**

O nome, o seu nome faz uma dor em seu peito explodir.

- **Vocês estavam me esperando?** - Disse Angelus ao aproximar deles

Havia silêncio. Ele olhou para ela.

- **Eu ouvi, que você não está sentindo bem, amor. Isso vai tornar menos divertido, matando você. **

Ele deu um golpe em sua direção e ela tentou defender-se, mas, após a descoberta do bebê, ela estava mais protegendo seu estômago do que as outras parte.

- **Nope, ainda consigo me diverti.**

- **Hey, garoto morto**. – Xander tentava distrai-lo o suficiente para Willow e Cordelia cobrirem a sua cabeça com um saco.

Eles conseguiram obter isso durante um tempo, mas Angelus se libertou e desapareceu pela sombra da noite. Buffy subiu e olhou para seus amigos.

- **Eu disse - lhe ... Casa.**

Ela caiu no chão, assustou todos.

- **Bem, bem** – A médica disse, observando rigorosamente ela. - **Você não deve sair a fazer coisas perigosas, enquanto você está esperando. Isso poderia ter ido muito arriscado. **

- **Huh ..? **

Primeiro ela achava que estava delirando, mas, em seguida, ela se lembrava de tudo

- **Você disse-lhes alguma coisa?**

- **Só que o desmaio foi normal, que não havia nada errado, penso que você é quem deve dizer-lhes, pois eles estão todos aqui. **

- **Peço desculpa pedir-lhe isso, mas acha que pode ajudar-me? Eu não estou preparada para contar isso agora. **

- **Não se pode escondê-lo, ela será mostrada em um par de meses e, quanto mais tempo você esperar, mais difícil vai ser. **

- **Eu sei, mas, por favor. Esse não é o momento certo para mim dizer-lhes.**

- **Ok, eu vou dizer que esta um pouco anémica, você realmente sabe que é por causa da gravidez. Estou receitando comprimidos de ferro para você. **

- **Obrigada, por tudo. **

- **Lembre -se que será mostrada em poucos meses. **

- **Sim.**

Todos os Scooby e a sua mãe estavam esperando na sala, preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido. Quando a médica saiu todos eles foram em sua direção.

- **Não há nada com que se preocupar. Ela está um pouco anémica, que é o motivo pelo qual ela desmaiou, mas isso é tudo. Estou receitando alguns comprimidos de ferro e você pode leva-la para casa. **

- **Obrigada.** - Joyce disse. Ela estava muito assustada com o que poderia ter acontecido a sua menina.

Buffy saiu cerca de cinco minutos mais tarde. Com os comprimidos na sua mão, pronto para ir para casa. Ela ficou aliviada que a médica não disse a eles qual era a verdadeira razão pelo desmaio.

-**Eu... eu sinto como se eu não te visse há meses… **

Buffy abaixou sua espada, Angel estava de volta. Ele tinha recebido a sua alma novamente, ela poderia vê-lo em seus olhos, que não era apenas um truque de Angelus, ele estava realmente de volta. Ela desceu para seus joelhos e abraçou-o, chorando. Ele beijou-a suavemente, ela beijou-o de volta.

Então ele sentiu como se houvesse uma outra pessoa na sala, mas ele não podia ver ninguém. Então ele reparou que Buffy tinha colocado algum peso em cima dele. " **É ela me abraçando**", pensou ele.

- **Eu te amo**. - Disse ela, chorando e agarrada ao seu corpo.

- **Eu te amo demais** – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela viu que não havia muito tempo que a boca do Acatla estava aberta. Ela tomou sua mão e colocou sob seu abdómen inchado.

- **Você vai ser pai.** - Ela disse - lhe.

Então ele descobrir de quem era a presença da outra pessoa na sala. Um bebé, o seu bebé. Ele sentiu o batimento cardíaco. Ela cresceu, tornando-se ele também. Então ouviu o ruído atrás dele.

- **O que se passa? **

- **Shhh, feche os olhos**. - Ela sussurrou e ele fez.

Deu-lhe um apaixonado, carinhoso beijo. Ele respondeu. Então ela fez, o que tinha a fazer. Ela rapidamente enfiou a espada nele

- **Buffy.** – Ele olhou para ela, não querendo deixar ela, mas também ele, sabia que ela não tinha escolha.

Ela esteve a observar o amor de sua vida desaparecer para toda a eternidade. Ela começou a chorar e sentou-se no chão. Ela decidiu deixar Sunnydale, a escola tinha posto-a para fora, bem como a sua mãe, e tudo que ela fez foi colocar seus amigos em perigo. Nenhum deles sabia sobre o bebê. Portanto, ela duvidava que desejavam olhar para ela.

- **Anne, a mesa número cinco precisa de mais uma fatia de bolo**.

Seu nome agora era Anne. Ela passou a usar de forma ninguém poderia encontrá-la, ela não estava pronta, ela tinha escolhido Anne, porque era o seu nome do meio.

Ela tinha tido sorte de encontrar trabalho, em sua condição. Ela tinha tentado em seis diferentes postos de trabalho, antes que ela encontra-se este emprego em que aceitaram contratar um menina grávida. No contrato, ela poderia exigir um salário de três meses, quando ela tivesse o bebê, e três meses de licença.

Depois ela poderia decidir se continuava ou se saia, ela também tinha tido sorte de encontrar um pequeno lugar, que ela pudesse suportar. Ela estava guardando dinheiro, o melhor que podia, mas não foi muito. Então ela se juntou com Lily

Teve uma vez que Buffy salvou Lily dos vampiros, quando Lily passou a adora-los, mas agora ela tinha crescido. Lily teve dificuldade em voltar, mas também desta vez Buffy salvou-a.

Lily conseguiu obter um emprego no mesmo lugar que a Buffy e mudou para o apartamento e contribuiu com a sua renda e outras facturas, de forma a gerir Buffy poderia poupar mais dinheiro para o bebé.

Ela estava agora nos oito meses, ela sentia-se como uma baleia, ela tinha descoberto o que ia ter, era uma menina, ela esteve a fazer os exames numa clínica gratuita.

Depois que regressou da clínica, ela explicou a sua chefe que ela estava indo para casa para enfrentar sua família e ela percebeu, felizmente para Buffy, ela tinha sido realmente grata por tudo, a sua chefe a observava uma vez que já tinha estado na mesma situação, só que ela tinha tido com dezenove, Buffy tinha apenas dezessete, o que tornou ainda mais difícil.

Buffy estava agora sentada no ônibus, com tudo que ela tinha, não era tanto como ela gostaria que fosse, mas, pelo menos, era algo.

Quando ela chegou em Sunnydale, ela mudou sua mente. Ela não voltava para LA, mas ela não iria para a casa da sua mãe. Em vez disso, ela foi para a mansão. Ela decidiu permanecer lá até que ela sentir-se pronto para os enfrentar. Ela passou e olhou em redor. Ela finalmente encontrado um espaço adequado, apesar de estar com varias coisas da Dru, ela pôs suas coisas num canto, e adormeceu sob a cama de Dru.

A gangue estava procurando ela como loucos. Giles havia estado em varias cidades, na sequência que as pistas apareciam. Willow e Xander tinham estado a pesquisados como loucos e não procuraram sequer saber como trazer Angel de volta do Inferno. Ele tinha voltado ao normal há algum tempo, mas ele nunca culpou Buffy, não em voz alta, e não na sua cabeça. Ele ficou um pouco preocupado, sobre ela, sobre o bebé. Não demorou muito para ele entender que ela não tinha dito a mais ninguém sobre o bebé.

Não demorou muito antes de Willow encontrar uma mágica. Era uma mágica para torná-lo humano. Quando ela lhe perguntou, ele disse sim, na esperança de que ele seria capaz de buscar Buffy através da luz do dia

Buffy acordou por causa de um ruído. Ela ouviu vozes pela estátua. Ela cuidadosamente foi se aproximando mais perto e ela viu Giles, Willow e Xander, mas eles não a viram. Ela sabia, que eles não estavam procurando por ela aqui. Ela podia adivinhar, que estavam à procura de mais pistas. Ela pensou que era para descobrir o que aconteceu com Angel, mas isso não era verdade. Eles estavam à procura de uma pista por onde ela tinha passado, eles tinham feito isso durante os últimos seis meses. Angel não veio com eles, porque ele não poderia imaginar a cara da mansão novamente, ele decidiu viver em seu antigo apartamento.

Eles estavam lá por cerca de uma hora, sem encontrar nada. Estava aliviada por ver que eles estavam todos bem, Willow estava fora da cadeira de rodas e Giles não tinha mais feridas. Eles estavam todos vivos. Ela suspirava.

**Push, Buffy. Push** – O medico dizia.

Ela fez o seu melhor, mas era tanta dor, este bebé queria sair e não da forma mais fácil.

Ela nunca tinha imaginado que era tão doloroso, ela tinha entendido que se tratava de um dom vindo em forma de dor, mas que ela não havia sido sequer chegado perto de imaginar isso. Cerca de três horas depois do bando ter deixado a mansão e de nenhum terem visto ela, o bebê decidido a sair. E lá estava ela, empurrando como uma louca.

- **Oeee! **

O grito do bebê foi incrível, ela era muito menor do que Buffy tinha imaginado, então ela começou a observar um pouco, ela era sua filha.

Buffy reconheceu de imediatamente os olhos, eram iguais ao de Angel. Então ela sabia como iria chama-la seria Emily,

- **Hey, Emily.**- Disse para sua filha.

Ela estava nervosa, muito nervosa. Já fazia mais de seis meses desde que sua mãe havia expulsado ela da sua casa, ela tinha deixado claro para Buffy não voltar mais. Emily estava nos seus braços, Buffy não largava-a por um segundo logo após o nascimento.

Ela tinha apenas sido liberada do hospital e pagado a factura, e decidiu que tinha de enfrentar a sua mãe mais cedo ou mais tarde, Buffy cuidadosamente bateu à porta.

Todo o bando estava recolhido na casa de Joyce, eles só pensavam em encontrar Buffy, quando ouviram a porta bater, Joyce deslocou-se e foi em sua direção e ficou chocada ao ver quem estava a sua frente. Buffy olhou nervosamente para sua mãe com, Joyce pôde ver o bebé, e muito bem.

Ela podia ver claramente que se tratava de um bebé recém - nascido.

- **Sinto muito.** - Ambas disseram, em simultâneo ao se abraçarem

Todos apressados se levantaram quando ouviram a voz de Buffy, especialmente Angel. Buffy entregou Emily para Joyce, e correu em direção a Angel, ele beijava-a delicadamente, sussurrando "**Eu te amo**", a ela. Joyce foi emocionada pela forma como eles tinham reagido, quando viram-se mutuamente.

Ambos Buffy e Angel começaram a chorar, abraçados, todas as dúvidas sobre o amor dos dois desapareceu depois desta cena. Demorou cerca de dez minutos antes que Emily informar-se a sua presença, ambos Buffy e Angel reagiu imediatamente, Buffy foi até Joyce e pegou Emily e entregou-a a Angel.

- **Ela é tão bonita**. - Disse ele, atordoando todos, ao revelar que ele sabia sobre ela.

- **Eu nunca pensei que eu teria a oportunidade de te ouvir dizer isso**. - Buffy respondeu a ele. - Ela tem seus olhos. Percebi assim que eu a vi pela primeira vez

- **Quando ela nasceu?**

- **Há dois dias atrás, no hospital geral de Sunnydale.**

- **Há quanto tempo você esta na cidade?** - Perguntou Joyce.

- **Há três dias. **

- **Onde? **

- **Na mansão, eu vi vocês quando vocês estavam procurando pistas.** – Buffy olha para Willow, Xander e Giles

- **Por que não apareceste?** – Perguntou Willow

- **Eu não estava pronta.**

- **Por que não disse-me que estava grávida?** - Perguntou Joyce.

- **Primeiro eu não estava pronta e então eu pensei que era a tarde.**

- **Oh, querida!** - Joyce exclamou, dando um suave, mas firme abraço a Buffy

- **Qual é o seu nome?** - Angel quis saber.

- **Emily.**

- **É um belo nome.**

Dezessete anos mais tarde, Buffy e Angel continuavam casados e após Emily eles tinha tido mais um filho o pequeno Sean de 10 anos de idade, eles continuavam a enfrentar a força do mal juntos com todos dos Scooby, Angel agora era dono de uma empresa de investigações que comandava junto com Buffy, Willow tinha se tornado uma grande bruxa e ajudava na empresa também, Giles era quem comandava as partes dos livros e Xander ficava encarregado de tudo um pouco mais principalmente da parte de construção, Emily tinha se tornado uma grande caçadora tal como a mãe e Sean também apesar de ser o mais novo já demonstrava otimas habilidade.


End file.
